


The Rebel Age

by Yeesha



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeesha/pseuds/Yeesha
Summary: A retelling of the events prior to Riven from Catherine's (Katran's) point of view.





	The Rebel Age

“Achenar! Where in the Maker’s name have you been! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”  
“I’ve been… with Father. He’s been looking for you! He desperately needs you, Mother. You gotta go see him! It’s a matter of great-”  
“Start at the beginning. Where is your father, and why does he need me? And why didn’t he just come here? He knows I would be waiting. I’ve been worried sick about you three!”  
“Ok, ok, listen . Father’s on Riven. And he-”  
“Riven??”  
“Yes, and he needs your help. You’ve gotta help him, Mother, cause he really needs you.”  
“But why didn’t he come to me himself? Is Gehn-”  
“I told you already. He thought you might have gone somewhere, and he couldn’t find you. Doesn’t matter. You need to go! He’ll explain everything. Now go! Before it’s too late!”  
“But why would-”  
“GO!”  
Achenar thrust out the Riven linking book, its descriptive panel glowing in the fading light of Myst island. I was puzzled, and had a thousand questions, but I sensed the urgency in his voice. I knew I had to find Atrus, so I had no choice but to link.  


When I first arrived, my vision was blurred. I could not see much, and what I did see I did not recognize. But as the breeze lifted my hair, I could smell the scent of my home, the place I had not set foot on for the last thirty years. There were bars in front of me, and a Rivenese man I did not know was talking to me. I don’t remember what he said, as they must have shot me with the dart. The drugs caused my mind to swim. After that I remember nothing.

I know now that the Moiety - for that is what they call themselves - rescued me from an inevitable confrontation with Gehn, taking me to their secret refuge. They have a network of tunnels, and only come to the surface for short expeditions. Of course this is all new to me, but here is how it came about: Several Rivenese saw my and Atrus’ final exchange with Gehn. They began to realize that Gehn was not the god he claimed to be, as two mere humans defeated him. But were we mere humans? For although the Rivenese knew me, as I am one of them, they came to believe that I was a god, chosen to rule over them by the ultimate god Atrus and defy Gehn. I do not know how I can convince them otherwise. I am Rivenese and human, not a god. 

But it was not the time to worry about that. Gehn had become stronger and stronger in the time that I was away. However, after witnessing the confrontation with Gehn, many of my people have secretly turned away from Gehn, hiding in their underground maze, only surfacing to perform small acts of defiance towards Gehn, like stealing food from them. The Moiety.

When I first traveled to the surface with them, its overall deteriorating condition made me stop short. After the first initial shock of seeing my homeland again for the first time in years, I began to look for the things Nelah, Eti and the others had mentioned, and I was overcome with shock at the deteriorating state of my world. Riven has split into five parts, four of which are restricted to Gehn and his personnel only. The fifth, which the villagers call Riven (although the whole group of islands is called Riven) is where those remaining who are still subject to Gehn live. He terrorizes them - threatening them with the Wahrks, ruling them with fear. I am glad that Atrus is, in fact, not here, as he would be in great danger. Although why Achenar told me he was is still a mystery to me... But I had other things to worry about. The Moiety have broken away from the tyrannical rule of Gehn - their first rebellion shortly after we left Riven thirty years ago. 

As I settled in to their way of life, I felt useless and outcast. I didn’t know how to act as they did, having never been a part of a thing like this. They treated me differently then themselves, believing me to be a god chosen to lead them. And I didn’t know how to help them - until they told me about Gehn. 

When I learned that Gehn was making Books, I realized that the situation was very different than what I had hoped. Gehn was not trapped like we had thought - rather, he was creating more Ages, and his control of the Rivenese who had not rebelled was becoming stronger than ever. The Moiety told me that during one of their trips to the surface, they had stolen a non-working Book from Gehn. Although the Age was unsuitable for the Rivenese, I began to wonder if it could be fixed…

After many days, it was done. I had written an Age for the Moiety to live in, that would not collapse like Riven. But there was an inherent flaw with the Book, as with all the Books that Gehn had produced from Rivenese wood. He had solved this problem by placing giant domes on each part of Riven. But they required massive amounts of energy to run, and had a combination lock to prevent anyone but him for gaining access to it. 

However, with the help of many of the rebels, we figured out the code, and, after much work, knew we could access the domes and use their power to link to the Rebel Age, as I called it.

And we did. Standing out under the starry sky of the Age, which the Moiety named Tay, I felt a sense of accomplishment, but with a tinge of urgency. As the Moiety tasted freedom for the first time, I knew that they were not truly safe. And they would never be - not unless the link to Riven was destroyed. I knew these people would never consent to that. But it had to be done for their sake.

The next evening, I decided to go back to Riven and see Gehn’s reaction to everything. As I walked through the Rivenese tunnels towards the surface, I was sad. What would I find when I reached the village? The land in chaos? Villagers on Gehn’s side waiting to attack me? Everyone going about their normal lives, not knowing that Gehn was sure to strike soon? 

I smiled as I rounded the corner and stepped out of the small, hidden cave, making sure the entrance to the tunnel was locked and hidden behind a fake slab of rock. Everything seemed to be going fine in the village - a few people were outside, going about their normal business, not seeing me far below them, hiding to the side of the path. Then a hand grabbed me, and I was pulled onto a hidden path behind me.

Several people dragged me down a series of hidden paths that emerged near a dome - the very same one we had used to link to Tay. After entering the combination into the locking mechanism on the dome, one of the men grabbed Gehn’s Age book and, despite my struggles, brought my hand down on the descriptive panel.

I linked into a cage - barely wide enough to stand up in, and glanced around. I was in a small room - probably Gehn’s office. But I had no time to look at everything in detail. One of the men, Cho, had also linked in (although somehow outside the cage), and was telling me to link - back to somewhere on Riven, I realized. With him pointing a gun at me, and I being trapped in a cage, I had no choice but to obey. 

When I arrived, Cho, who had followed me, pushed me down a small path towards what I realized must be the Great Tree - or what was left of it at least. I was taken to a small room at the top of the stump, accessible only by an elevator, locked with a combination lock of strange sounds. 

And that is where I have been for the last few months.

I was taken by surprise the first time Gehn came to question me, expexting Nelah, who came every other day to bring food, as employed by Gehn. When Gehn arrived, I was defiant and would not answer his questions.

“Hello, _ Catherine _ . Did you _ really _think you could come here without me knowing?” 

I sat silently on a bench in the center of the room and said nothing, staring defiantly at him.

“Where are those rebels - the _ moiety _, as they call themselves - hiding?”

I simply looked at him with defiance and contempt, beginning to enjoy myself in spite of everything.

“If you won’t answer my questions, then you’ll get no food today.”

I shrugged.  
“We’ll see how hungry you are tomorrow, then.”

Gehn pressed a button in the elevator, and it dropped away, out of sight.

I knew that he would return, but I was ready for him when he did.

“Why are you here?”

“Answer me!”

“Ami pikinini man salim mi long kam hariap.” I replied demurely, knowing that he did not understand the Rivenese language.

Gehn sighed. “Answer me in D’ni. Why have you returned to Riven?

“I told you.” I said innocently.

“For goodness sake, Catherine, answer me in D’ni!”

I sat there and waited.

Eventually, after many sessions like this, with me either answering in Rivenese, or not at all, Gehn gave up, and leaves me alone for the most part now. Every other day, Nelah comes, and brings me food and clothing. Gehn has told me that she is loyal to him now, and has left the Moiety. Even so, there is a recording device watching me always, put there by himself. Nelah knows, as Gehn has trusted her, and can’t talk to me beyond a passing whisper of encouragement or a wink as she leaves. But I know that she is on my side. And one day, she will find a way to rescue me.

Then, it happens. Among the fruit Nelah brings me, I find a note (written in Rivenese of course): 

_ (translated) _

Katran,

A stranger has arrived. I think he might be sent from Atrus to help you. Use this paper to talk to me without Gehn noticing. 

Nelah

Throughout the day, Nelah makes excuses to come to me, and we exchange notes. A person has arrived on Riven, with a Book that I think is meant to trap Gehn. So the last time Nelah comes, she brings my journal. I quickly took the scrap of paper folded inside the journal and thought about what to write. This person, if sent by Atrus, would not have a Linking Book, of course. He wouldn’t want to risk it falling into the hands of Gehn.....so they would have to signal Atrus to come to them, once Gehn was trapped. I hastily pen a note: 

_ I write quickly from my prison... _

_ Nelah will return your book which the Moiety intercepted upon your arrival. After questioning her, I've concluded that it was written by Atrus for a very specific purpose. _

_ Gehn will desire to use it... although he may have suspicions. _

_ If you can find my prison, you will still need the combination to release me; Gehn keeps it in his office. Then, I assume, we're to signal Atrus... I think I know how it might be done. But don't signal him before I am released. _

_ Catherine _

With a prayer to the Maker, I slip the note inside my journal and hide it inside a pile of laundry, which Nelah takes without a word. Then, I wait.

At last, I hear the telltale creak of the elevator. They’re coming! I begin to run towards the elevator, but catch myself. What if it’s Gehn? Or Nelah again? Gehn would certainly be suspicious…

The elevator creaks to a stop, and I pretend to be surprised to see a stranger’s face staring through the bars at me. 

“Yah fayadeek-” I ‘catch’ myself and continue. “You made it! But how’d you get past Gehn?“ I laugh, thinking of Gehn watching me through the camera. “He must really believe I've gone mad.” 

I know that Gehn understands English, and I’m not about to risk him finding out about the plan and ruining it. So I lean in close to where the stranger is standing in the elevator. “I know what he's doing. He's watching you,” I whisper urgently. “He's waiting for you to make a mistake. He's hoping you'll lead him back to D'ni! You can't let Gehn…” I shake my head. “Atrus sent you to save me. But if Gehn gets back to D'ni, he'll kill him.

I think I know how to signal Atrus, but it's going to take both of us. You'll have to trap Gehn before you can get the combination. Be careful.”

I knew that Gehn would be suspicious of our conversation, so I step back into the room, feigning annoyance and displeasure. “Go then. If you won't help me, then I have nothing more to say.” 

I see a look of surprise on the man’s face, followed by one of understanding. He nods and rides down in the elevator, examining his Book curiously, as he disappears from view.

And again, I am alone.

But I do not have long to wait. In a few minutes, the stranger returns, the elevator open! With an excited look on his face, the man beckons me over to him. I am free! 

"We have to move quickly. Gehn's people may already know what's happening.” I say, stepping into the elevator. “Once we're back with the Moiety, we'll have time to regroup.” I smile. “Can I see the book?” 

I examined the Book, looking for the telltale signs of occupancy. It was true! Gehn was trapped! 

“You did it! We're all free! You captured Gehn!” I said. “But there's still his followers. I'm not sure what they'll do once they realize he's gone.” I know that we have to signal Atrus, but there’s only one way I’ve thought of to do so.

And doing it would destroy Riven.

Although none of the Moiety like the villagers, they are my people. The ones who I grew up with - my father is among them. And I can’t leave them there to die. So I must take them to Tay. They’ll be safe there. I turned to the stranger again.

“I'll have to get the villagers to safety as soon as possible. You go back to the Temple Island and reopen the fissure. I know it's risky, but it's the only way to signal Atrus. I'll try to make it back there as soon as I can, but don't wait for me.” 

And in case he doesn’t remember, I remind him: “Don't forget: the porthole combination's in my journal. Good luck."

With that, I turn and run to the Dome, put in the code, and link to Gehn’s strange Age. Not taking the time to look around, I quickly link to the Village island, to warn the people. When I arrive, I make my way to the secret Moiety entrance from the prison, and take the Rebel Age book, then run towards the village.

I rapidly bang on the first door five times. A face appears, startles, then grins. “Katran. So nice to see you here. Gehn will be pleased.”

“Gehn is captured, and there’s no time to delay. Riven is about to collapse. You must come with me.” I hold out the Tay book. The woman inside is bewildered, but touched the panel and disappears. Two small children follow suit.

I run to the next house and repeat my pleas. “Come with me! Or you will be destroyed with Riven itself!”

My father is in the next house. Believing it to be a trick, he refuses to link. With nothing else to do, I grab his hand and force it down onto the panel. At least he will be safe.

When all the people of Riven have been evacuated, I make my way to the Temple island as fast as I can, the Rebel Age book safely tucked away in my clothing for future use. Even as I step out of the maglev, there is a clap of thunder, and the sky turns dark. I turn to see the tracks of the maglev shudder and crash into the sea. There’s no time to lose. I round the corner and stop short, taking in the sight. The fissure has been opened, and has sucked much of its surroundings in with it. Next to the fissure is the stranger who helped me, and next to him is - 

“Atrus!”

I run and embrace him, hand him the Prison Book, then approach the stranger who had saved our lives. 

“The villagers are safely in the Rebel Age. I thank you.”

“As do I.” Atrus says. “You've accomplished more than I could have hoped for. You've given me back my life. The path home is now clear for all of us.”

The ground rumbles, stronger than it did when the fissure was opened thirty years ago. Atrus pulls a Myst linking book out of his pack, much as I did the first time. He holds it out to me.

So, with a last look at Riven, I link.

And as I stand, watching the waves lap on the shores of Myst, I feel a pang of sadness for Riven - for my home. I will never see it again. But the people are safe - and that is what matters.

I smile, and pull the Rebel Age book from a pocket in my clothes. Yet - it isn’t simply the Rebel Age anymore. 

It is Tay, home of my people, free at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction in February 2019. Those who attended Mysterium 2019 may recognize this story.
> 
> If you have any feedback, let me know! I'd love to see what people think of this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: This product contains trademarks and/or copyrighted works of Cyan. All rights reserved by Cyan. This product is not official and is not endorsed by Cyan.


End file.
